


eternities

by misterioso



Category: Brokeback Mountain - All Media Types
Genre: Lowercase, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misterioso/pseuds/misterioso
Summary: two hearts make the same wish.





	eternities

like a comet shooting through across the darkness, their love was just like that. sparkling, beautiful. a distant, rare thing that jack has to make a wish on for it to last more than a little while.

because he wants forever. aches for it.

wants ennis and a farm and nights warmed by something other than alcohol.

on that mountain. in that tent. days at a time. he takes what he gets.

  
  


on the nights he stays up, watching jack fast asleep, ennis wishes for eternities together.

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally written sometime around march 2016. decided to dust it off and share it. i'm only a little sorry it's this short.
> 
> even though there's no direct relation from the original scene to what i wrote, here is the line from annie prolux's story that inspired this fic: "Jack, in his dark camp, saw Ennis as night fire, a red spark on the huge black mass of mountain."


End file.
